


Here With You

by Marrilyn



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Sobbing, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: "Loki, listen to me" I said softly. "It's okay. You're safe. I'm here, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."Even in dreams, Loki is not safe from Thanos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an Imagine. http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/94259189464/

Agonizing sobs snapped me back to reality, my childish dreamland of fluffy clouds and pink cotton candy forgotten in an instant as a heartbreaking sight unfolded before me. Loki's face was hidden in his hands; his body shook violently, followed by pained, inconsolable whimpers that left his dry lips trembling.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, doing my best to remain as calm as it was possible, considering state my beloved was in.

My question elicited an even harder, more painful cry. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. His reaction had said it all – he was dreaming again, dreaming about _him,_ and he was scared beyond belief. Scared that _he_ would take him away. Scared that _he_ would hurt him again. Scared that all we've built together would fall apart under _his_ diabolical hand, leaving him with nothing but despair. Leaving him with nothing but misery and pain; horrible, terrifying pain that sent shivers down my spine from even thinking of it.

Even so far away, that monster still had an effect on him. _He_ still haunted him, tormented him, manipulated him. The memories of _him_ still tore Loki's soul apart, broke it into thousands of shattered pieces that had taken me months to mend.

I had promised myself a long time ago that I would never let it go that far. That I would protect Loki from the Titan. That I would shield him from any harm the monster might threaten him with, shelter him from all and any pain that would come his way.

So far I was doing good. If only there was a way for me to protect his mind the way I did his body. Physical wounds were easy to fix; the psychological ones, on the other hand, stuck, and there was no telling when, and if, they were going to go away. From the way things were going, I didn't think he would ever be completely rid of his tormenting demons.

Even if they stayed, though, they could be managed. If he couldn't push them away, he could learn to live with them, tolerate them, maybe even embrace them. It would take time for him to come to peace with the burden of it all, but there was still hope, and I was willing to grasp at anything, as long as his pain would lessen.

I reached for his hand, and he whimpered like a wounded puppy. A sharp pain pierced my heart, and I swallowed, hard, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. I had to stay strong for him. He'd comforted me hundreds of times, had always remained my rock even when I was at my worst, and I intended to do the same. It was the least he deserved for always having my back, for putting me first above everything and everyone else, himself included.

Just as he had never let me down, I wasn't going to fail him. Not at a time like this, when he needed me most.

"Loki, listen to me" I said softly. "It's okay. You're safe. I'm here, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Another sob escaped his lips.

"It's okay, baby," I cooed like a mother would a sick child. "Take a deep breath."

He let out another whimper before lowering his hands, allowing me to see his face. His cheeks were red and puffy, his eyes framed with dark circles and redness, a tragedy in its rawest, most beautiful form.

He stared at me, eyes locking with mine, as he took a breath, followed by another, then another, each stronger, calmer.

"That's right, sweetie. Breathe. Just breathe. It will be okay."

I reached for his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze of encouragement. Closing his eyes, he took slow, steady breaths. The room fell into silence for a few agonizing moments, the only sound being his heavy breathing.

Then, as his body fell back into peace, he allowed himself to look at me once again before quickly lowering his gaze.

"Don't be ashamed," I told him, my fingers tenderly enveloping his chin to poise it up for my eyes to meet his. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

He gulped, taking another deep breath. "It happened again."

"The same one?"

He nodded. "It seemed so real," he said. "For a moment I thought he'd come for me."

I gave his cheek a caress, pushing myself closer to him to press a soft kiss to his lips. "He will never touch you again. Remember what I told you? If he even thinks of coming near you again, I will kill him in a way that will make him regret the day he was born."

"He's too strong," Loki said. His hand found mine and our fingers entwined in a loose knot. "You can't defeat him."

"Then I'll die trying," I said defiantly. "Either way, he's never getting his hands on you again."

He frowned, honest confusion spilling over his gorgeous face. "Why? Why risk it? Why sacrifice yourself for me?"

"I love you," I said. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"It shouldn't be."

"Well, it is," I insisted stubbornly. "I will fight for you to the very end. I don't care what happens to me, just as long as you're safe. You've risked your life for me so many times, and I can't just stand here and let that monster ruin you when I know, if roles were reversed, you would fight for me with all you have. You don't have to get hurt. Not when I'm here to have your back."

A look of gratitude crossed his features. He smiled through his tears; it was a small smile, barely noticeable, but still there, a sign that despite everything he believed, he knew that I would always, no matter what, choose him. Knew that I would fight for him even at the risk of losing myself.

"You're too kind to me," he said.

"That's what you do for the people you love," I explained. "You never let them down. You fight for them with all you have. And when you're taking your very last breath, your only priority is their safety. That's what love is. Safety. Protection. Kindness."

Another rush of tears spilled down his cheeks. "I don't deserve it," he said, his voice breaking.

"You're right – you don't. You deserve much better," I told him. "And I will give it to you. Thanos will never hurt you again. He won't touch you or approach you. Hell, he won't even look at you. I won't let him. You're safe for as long as I'm here. "

A fit of sobs overwhelmed him; he cried, loudly, desperately, his hands once again covering his face. I was quick to put my arms around him and pull him close, holding him tightly against me.

"Shhh," I whispered gently, tightening my grip on him. He buried his head into my chest, sobbing into my nightgown, his tears staining the silky fabric. "It's okay, baby. I'm here for you. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

I laid a small kiss to his scalp, leaning my forehead against the silky darkness of his messy, disheveled hair.

"I love you. Don't ever doubt that. Whatever happens, I'm here. Always and forever. I promise."

"Thank you," he whimpered in a small, shaky voice.

"It's nothing, sweetheart." Though, I was more than aware, for him it was everything. And I was glad to have been able to give it to him.


End file.
